


Stan/Luke Drabble Anthology

by Ekatarinabeisel76



Category: True Blood
Genre: M/M, Rare Characters, Rare Pairing, Slash, minor characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekatarinabeisel76/pseuds/Ekatarinabeisel76





	1. Dark

Dark

Luke knows that it was things like Stan Davis that had driven his mother to warn him about the dark. Ever since his childhood he had known that there was an evil in the deep shadows, but he had never known what it was. At least, not until he met Stan Davis in a back alley as he walked home from the bus station with his duffle bag slung over his shoulder. He remembered the man from the attack on the Fellowship of the Sun, but he had never expected to see him again. Indeed, he had prayed ardently that such a thing would never happen.

Now he knows that such prayers are in vain. Now he knows what the evil in the dark is, why standing alone on a street at night or walking through a moonlit feild is frightening - things like Stan Davis are there, lurking in the dark. 

He waited in the dark all of Luke's life. He lingered in the shadows until the time was right, and then he seized him cold and calculated vengeance. 

Luke thinks that now, there is no darker place left for Stan to drag him down into with his glittering fangs and flesh like nighttime marble, but he knows that Stan will never stop trying to pull him down into the true darkness - to make him take the blasphemous sacrement of the devil's blood.


	2. Pristine

Luke MacDonald, despite his ignorant and generally human ways, keeps a very clean house. His apartment is without exception the cleanest human abode that Stan has ever been invited into. Indeed, Luke's opening threat upon inviting the vampire lieutenant into his home wasn't the usual 'eat me an you'll pay' that Stan laughed off, but a very vicious and equally genuine threat of, 'Fuck up my house and I will stake you'.

Stan's only mistake was laughing. It cost him a shirt, because Luke had gone and gotten his garlic powder out of his disgustingly well-organized spice cabinet and thrown about a half a cup of it on him. That incident had somehow led to wall wall sex, which had somehow inturn led to Stan hauling the two of them to the couch, where he proceeded to place his feet on the coffee table.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Stan asked him as he rolled off him and set about searching for windex and paper towels. Luke glowered back at him as he knelt in front of the glass coffee table, before he shoved the vampires feet down to the floor rather unceremoniously.

"I'm cleaning my fucking coffee table from your vamp feet, what's it look like dumbass?" The young man shot back.

Stan laughed. He swiftly and silently moved foward in his seat on the couch, until his breath ghosted across the back of Luke's neck as he spoke.

"We just had sex and you are cleaning up; you are archaically domestic, you know that?"

This statement was answered by a very vicious growl from Luke, who was at that point entertaining the idea of punching the vampire in the face. That was, until he felt two cold hads kneading the flesh of his hips. Luke drew in a very sharp breath and tried desperately to continue cleaning his coffee table, while Stan Davis (or Stan Baker, depending on who he was doing business with) did his best not to laugh. Or call Luke MacDonald domestic again. He didn't have a shirt to change into, and Luke's would be far too small for him to wear back to the nest; he couldn't afford Isabel seeing him in a shirt that smelled so obviously human. It would only encourage her evil matchmaking ways.


	3. Teeth

"It's not fucking funny!" Luke hissed angrily from his perch at the kitchen table. "They stick their fingers in your mouth, and-oh, just shut the fuck up!"

Stan continued to laugh maniacly until he regained enough composure to tug his human's head up against his chest by means of entwining his fingers in the course black mane. He dropped his head down and lapped at the outer shell of Luke's ear, and watched a deep crimson blush begin to spread over the young man's face.

"You don't complain when I stick my fingers in your mouth." He drawled as he dropped his focus to the nape of Luke's neck. "You know, if you'd just let me turn you, you wouldn't have to worry about them." He surmised.

"My fear of dentists isn't quite that drastic, thanks."


End file.
